


Anyone Brave Enough?

by Lost_Elf



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, Bottom Rhys (Borderlands), Breathplay, Dom/sub, Drowning, Edgeplay, Enthusiastic Consent, Exhibitionism, I was once again inspired by something and then 5k words happened, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild Painplay, Pool Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, SSC as much as drowning someone while fucking them can be, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sex Club, Shameless Smut, Top Handsome Jack (Borderlands), Water Sex, guest appearance by Nisha Moxxi Tim Wilhelm and Brick, in a sexy way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Elf/pseuds/Lost_Elf
Summary: Rhys goes to a sex party in a BDSM club. He picks the most dangerous looking man, that coincidentally is occupying a pool, and has kinky fun and public sex with him.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 107





	Anyone Brave Enough?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/art_runandhide/status/1302901616824258560) fanart by [Runandhide](https://twitter.com/art_runandhide) on Twitter. Seriously, go check it out!
> 
> This work was a hell to tag, so I'll bring something up again: There is serious breathplay and edgeplay in this work, barely safe or sane. If you have a freaking phobia of drowning and water whatsoever like I do, then maybe this isn't a work for you. Why do I do this to myself, lol.
> 
> If you're interested, please go on and read.
> 
> No Rhys was harmed in the making of this story. :) Don't worry about that. He really enjoyed himself.

When later asked what possessed him when he decided to go to a BDSM club for a sex party, Rhys wasn’t able to say. All he was sure about was that he a) had been single for three years now, b) didn’t have a good lay in five years, c) gave up on dating apps because all the guys there are jerks, d) the poster invitation to the party was his favourite shade of blue, and that matters. (That the dominating colour in the whole club was actually purple felt like betrayal.)

Rhys walked into _The Handsome Jackpot_ alone, which caused many looks to turn to him and follow his every step all the way until he stopped by the front desk. Then he was thankfully granted some fake privacy and all people looked away while he met the owner herself. Or he supposed she was the owner, judged by her... _everything_. She asked Rhys to fill out some documents, pay for the membership that he didn’t intend on keeping, and present a recent test for STDs, and then he was allowed to go inside and join the undoubtedly wild party.

But not before he overheard Miss Moxxi and one of her friends, employees, customers(?) talking about him. There goes his privacy.

“Did you see his face? And the kink list?! Jack’s gonna eat him alive!” the woman chuckled.

“Jack? And this kid? I doubt that!” the large, muscular man retorted. “Poor boy wouldn’t be able to handle him!”

“He would get a ride of his life and Jack wouldn’t be bored for once,” Moxxi hummed with a shrug. “Besides, the likes of him can surprise you...”

“Hah! I wanna see _that_!”

 _Well_... Rhys thought, passing the curtain that separated the party area from the reception and the bar. _We’ll see..._

Immediately, he was blinded by flashing lights and smoke. The music was actually low, but the rest of the club experience was there. People laughing, shouting, dancing and drinking, left and right. But also people making out, and even one guy receiving a blowjob. The man lifted his eyes from the woman between his legs just as Rhys looked at him, and their eyes met. His eyes were blue and his black hair tied into a bun. Overall, he didn’t look special to Rhys, but Rhys must have looked special to him, because the black-haired man pushed the woman roughly away and stood up, heading towards the brunet.

Deciding that he is not even remotely drunk enough for whichever interaction was about to happen, Rhys dipped into the crowd of dancers and pushed through them, getting lost to the man. He stayed in the middle of the dancing floor for a couple minutes, enjoying the song and the press of bodies around him. Then he continued towards the bar in the back of the room. But he didn’t arrive there.

Rhys’ eyes remained wide open the whole time, drinking in the atmosphere. When he noticed a woman with a cowboy hat and a whip, and a rather huge strap on that Rhys kinda hoped was a fashion statement, because he wasn’t sure anybody would be able to take this by the wall in a kinky club, he decided to stop there and listen to her conversation for a while, leaning on a railing not far from her.

She was talking to another large man, this one with body _covered in scars_ , and grey hair. He must have been twice as old as Rhys, and the younger man shouldn’t have been aroused just by the sight of him, yet here he was, feeling heat stirring in his guts at the mental image of being held down by those large hands.

They talked about the booze here – Rhys made a mental note not to waste money on the martini the barman served – and then they suddenly switched topics as another man joined them. This one looked like he didn’t belong, even more than Rhys, who was wearing denim short shorts and a crop top. This man in his jeans, yellow t-shirt and a leather jacket looked like he was only dropping off something here, but the second he dropped to his knees, it was obvious that he belonged just like the rest of them. He looked up to the huge man with puppy eyes and got a loving smile and a pat on the head in return.

“You guys are _disgusting_ ly sweet,” the woman noted, staring down at them from where she was seated on the railing. “Anyway, here’s the shadow, but where is the big man?”

If Rhys expected a conflict, or at least the submissive man to be offended at being called someone’s shadow, it wasn’t happening. The kneeling man was too focused on his Dom, partner, lover(?) to react to the jab. He answered simply: “Jack is at the pool. Said anybody who’s not scared for their lives can join him. Everybody ran; he’s alone now.”

 _Jack?_ Could it be the _Jack_ who was supposed to be too much for Rhys to handle? The brunet kept listening, but his eyes searched the club for the pool.

“Typical. And tomorrow he’ll complain that he didn’t get any and the party was boring,” the woman huffed, an eyeroll audible in her tone. “I wish he would agree to another session with me. A couple hours with the whip would set him straight.”

The pool appeared to be a small thing filled with clear water, illuminated in such a way that made it seem purple. Standing, twelve to fifteen people could probably fit there, but now there was only one man, floating on his back and laughing. He was almost identical to the kneeling man next to Rhys, but he was naked, or it seemed so. Rhys wasn’t sure from the distance.

Slowly, Rhys started walking towards the pool. He had to walk down a couple stairs, because it was below the level of most of the club, and then push past a group of people who were chilling at the part of the pool that was very shallow, allowing them to dip their feet in and not get their clothes wet. After Rhys pushed away from the railing, he heard some hushed comments behind himself from the woman in the cowboy hat, that he knew were about him, and now he felt the eyes of the group trained on him. So, he made sure to sway his hips and show off all of his confidence.

Jack was just teasing someone at the further edge, asking them about the meaning of the word fun. They answered by throwing something at him, hitting him in the face. Jack frowned, and Rhys reconsidered his plan, because if there was a conflict at the pool, he didn’t want to be nearby, but his curiosity kept him rooted in place. He watched as Jack picked the object up with a frown, and then a smirk spread over the man’s face.

Standing up in the pool, with the water reaching just the middle of his stomach, Jack uncoiled the rope that was tossed at him and looked each of the bystanders in the eye for a second. When he spoke, his voice was different than the one he used previously, and very different than his twin, brother’s(?). It was like a siren’s song, calling to Rhys. He could get lost in that voice, and he would definitely come on command for it.

“Ladies, gentlemen,” Jack met their eyes again while licking his lips suggestively, his gaze lingering on Rhys for just a second too long, “let’s get to know each other a little bit better. Anyone brave enough?” He stretched the rope between his hands, pulling at it in a way that made all the muscles in his upper body tense. Rhys was sure that Jack could _drown_ him, and he was half sure that that was what the man was implying. Obviously, he _wanted_ him.

Nobody seemed to be brave enough, some people averting Jack’s piercing gaze and some even taking a step back. Just as the Dom smirked again, about to tease them some more, Rhys took a step forward, confidently declaring that: “Yes, I am.”

Half of the conversations around them died out, and the rest seemed to be far away. At least two dozen eyes were fixed on him as he walked the rest of the way to the pool and stood there with his hands at his sides. He stood there as Jack apprised him, the smirk still plastered on his face.

“Okay, Pumpkin,” the man finally said, nodding. “Come and join me.” He beckoned to him, and Rhys almost forgot to take off his shoes before he elegantly lowered himself into the water, walking towards Jack. “What’s your name, Cupcake?” the Dom asked, offering him a hand.

He took it and introduced himself, yelping when Jack suddenly used the grip on his hand to spin him around and twist both his arms behind his back. The water sloshed around them, drowning out Jack’s chuckle and the soft moan that left Rhys’ lips when the rope wrapped loosely around his wrists. One of Jack’s hands just as loosely held both his arms in place while the other came to rest on his throat.

“Nice to meet you, Rhysie,” Jack murmured right into his ear, causing more heat to pool in Rhys’ abdomen. The younger man was shocked to realise that he was half hard in his tight, now rather uncomfortable and damp shorts.

For a while, all that Rhys could force out was: “Oh shit! Fuck…” Then, when he regained his composure a little, he added: “Nice to meet you too, Jack.”

There was a pleased hum behind him, and the rope tightened, his arms being tied properly. He flexed his hands, testing the give and noting that there is almost none, the wet material stopping him from moving his arms.

“What’s your safeword, sweetheart?” Jack asked, his hand returning to his throat, one finger resting on his chin.

“Atlas,” Rhys breathed out, and then licked the finger, attempting to get it into his mouth. Jack indulged him and pushed two of his fingers into the sub’s willing mouth, letting him suck on them. Rhys made sure to make eye contact with some of the people who were indiscreetly watching them while doing so. It felt natural to do it, as if he’d been having sex in public all his life. He didn’t mind a single bit.

“Have you ever played around in water with any of your partners?” Jack asked next, pulling his fingers out but letting them rest on Rhys’ lips.

“Can’t say I have,” Rhys denied honestly. The idea of doing something in water didn’t even cross his mind until now. And even now, he wasn’t sure what _fun_ was Jack talking about. But he was definitely into it.

The sound that came out of Jack’s mouth seemed displeased, and Rhys decided to touch up the truth in his next answer. When Jack asked whether he’d ever done anything this kinky, he answered that yes but it’s been a while. In reality, Rhys had only done anything remotely kinky once, but that was five years ago and only included fluffy handcuffs, a blindfold and a leather belt. He was sure that he knows his limits, but he was also aware that he is a rookie. But the worst that could happen would be him using the safeword and backing out, feeding Jack’s ego and losing his own dignity. That would be fixed by never going into the club again, which was already his intention.

“Good boy,” Jack praised him when he answered his questions, and then he let Rhys suck at his fingers again. He pulled the younger man closer, until their bodies were pressed flush and Rhys could feel Jack’s boxer briefs – _is that satin?!_ – against his thighs and a growing erection against his ass. Jack rutted against him for a while, keeping Rhys busy with his fingers, and then he spun him around again.

When their eyes met again, Rhys forgot about their audience and about the fact that they were almost definitely giving half of the party a show. He noticed that Jack’s eyes are mismatched, blue and green, both appearing slightly purple thanks to the lights in the water. And then they closed, and Jack leaned in to kiss him.

A kiss had never felt that good. Rhys moaned, his lips parting and allowing Jack to explore his mouth with his tongue. Jack bit at Rhys’ tongue tentatively, and when that earned him a positive reaction, he bit more, at Rhys’ tongue and lips, until the sub was letting out little gasps of pain.

Jack chuckled, and Rhys blinked in confusion before he realised what it’s about. He was hard and subconsciously pressing his erection into Jack’s hips, probably also red in the face and with clouded eyes. “You’re cute,” the Dom noted, stroking Rhys’ face affectionately. “I like it when they’re cute.”

Everything Jack had said until then was sweet, giving off the impression of a soft, kind Dom. But no matter how sweet his words were and how soft was his tone, Rhys felt danger radiating from the man, as if all the behaviour was a mimicry and some ancient instinct was trying to warn him about the predator hiding behind that handsome, angelic face.

The danger made him want Jack even more.

“Are you ready?” the Dom asked, grinning at Rhys’ dazed face.

“Yes, Jack,” the sub answered, noticing that Jack really liked being called by his name. He panicked a little when Jack fisted his hair, putting his other hand on Rhys’ shoulder, and one of his feet nudged Rhys’. But he didn’t try to push him underwater; it seemed to be more of a warning.

“Try to stay relaxed,” Jack instructed, managing to sound sexy even when being professional. “I won’t let you underwater for more than a couple seconds when your arms are tied. This is just a warmup, mkay?”

“‘Kay,” Rhys nodded, taking one deep breath to force his body out of panic mode. Once his muscles relaxed, he made sure to lean into Jack’s hands, looking him in the eyes.

With a shark-like smirk, Jack winked, and then suddenly tugged Rhys’ head down while simultaneously pushing at his shoulder. Rhys’ instincts took control, and he tried to put his foot forward to get some leverage and hold himself up, but he was met with Jack’s foot and didn’t find balance before his head was underwater.

What could have been one second at best seemed to last at least ten, and then Jack pulled him up again. Rhys gasped and tried to escape the older man’s hands, stumbling when he was released. Jack kept one hand close to his shoulder, ready to stabilise him if he were to fall over, but Rhys kept his footing.

It took him a while to register Jack’s question, but then he nodded. “I’m fine,” he said, sounding breathless even though he really wasn’t under for more than a second.

“Good, you did good,” Jack assured him, expression turning into something that could almost be called a kind smile. “Next time, though,” he continued, “I want you to actually _let me_. Don’t fight it.”

 _Easier said than done_ , Rhys thought but he didn’t say it, determined to at least give it a try. He stepped forward, close enough that Jack could grab him again, and took another couple deep breaths.

“Close your eyes, Pumpkin,” Jack instructed him, and Rhys obeyed. Soon, there was pressure on the back of his head, but not the same firm tug as last time. For a second, he resisted the pressure that tried to pull him down, but then his instincts gave out and he was able to relax. He held his breath in expectation, barely twitching in Jack’s grasp when his face met the surface.

Two seconds later, Rhys was pulling in a breath, held up by strong arms as his legs refused to work. But before he could give Jack the green, he was submerged again, and then pulled up. It went on, each time for only a couple seconds, irregularly and unexpectedly. What was most unexpected was that Rhys didn’t fight it at all. After the first few, warmup rounds, he was able to let Jack manhandle him as he pleased. Soon, he was only taking one breath each time before Jack pushed his head underwater again, and he wasn’t even allowed to straighten up, face held inches above the surface by a hand in his hair.

Everything in Rhys was screaming at him that he shouldn’t be allowing a stranger to do this to him, but he ignored his instincts and silently asked for more every time Jack allowed him to raise his head. When he was forced upright and held up, he gave the older man a pouty, questioning look, wondering why is it over. Jack didn’t give in and held him until Rhys was more coherent, noticing that more people were watching them now and that he was dizzy. _Very_ dizzy, and he didn’t even notice until then.

“Wow,” he breathed out, leaning on the Dom for support and hiding his face in Jack’s neck. Under the strong scent of chemicals from the water he could also smell some cologne, and he really liked it.

At some point, Jack must have untied his arms because when Rhys tried to wrap them around the older man’s shoulders, he could. He held onto Jack, and Jack supported him with one arm on the small of his back, murmuring a word or two of praise every now and then. Gradually, the dizziness went away, and then suddenly like a train, Rhys’ focus tipped in a completely different direction and all he could feel was arousal, as if his mind only now caught up with how hot it all was.

 _Priorities_ , Rhys reminded himself and pulled away from Jack enough that he was able to kiss him again. The Dom was surprised at first but soon took control, tugging at Rhys’ already bruised lips. When they parted, he grinned, suddenly lifting Rhys up, helping him to wrap his legs around Jack’s waist. “You’re lighter than a feather,” Jack noted with a chuckle. “I could do anything to you here. Aren’t you even a little bit scared?”

“You haven’t given me a reason to be, yet,” Rhys answered, smiling up at Jack innocently. As he expected – _hoped_ – he was pushed underwater again, but this time, it felt even more dangerous. With his legs wrapped around Jack, he had no leverage to pull himself up, and Jack held him there with a hand on his butt and the other on his throat. It also lasted much longer than their previous playing; Jack held him there until the first few bubbles escaped Rhys’ lips. Then he pulled him up again and grinned mischievously.

“Good enough reason for you?” he asked, smirking.

Rhys was sure that there was more adrenaline in his blood than blood. All his senses were suddenly hyper-focused and sharp. The music was too loud and the lights too bright, Jack was too hot against his skin and there wasn’t enough air in the room. He was aware that this was the closest to being killed that he’s ever been in his comfortable life.

And he still loved it.

Leaning up for another kiss, Rhys put one hand over Jack’s on his throat, squeezing in mute demand. _More_ , _harder._

“Oooh, I like you, kitten,” Jack growled against his lips and then did it again, pushing Rhys underwater. The sub’s hand that stayed on his shoulder twitched but didn’t claw at him, didn’t tap. He kept Rhys submerged even after the bubbles started coming and only pulled him up when Rhys tensed up.

This time, taking a breath felt almost as good as an orgasm. Rhys chuckled – breathlessly – and reached down to palm himself, but Jack tutted at him and slapped his hand away, replacing it with his own. He went right to business, undoing the button and the fly and freeing Rhys’ cock from the confines of the wet denim. The relief on its own was enough to make the younger man groan.

Jack’s hand didn’t stay on his dick long. Soon, it was pushing its way between the loosened fabric of the shorts and his ass cheeks, fingertips teasing at his hole. Rhys had prepped himself thoroughly before coming into the club, and Jack hummed happily when he found out that he can easily push two fingers into the younger man.

“That for me?” he asked teasingly, wiggling the fingers as deep as he could from that angle, which unfortunately wasn’t far. “You’re such a good boy, Rhysie. Makes me want to keep you. Wouldn’t you like that? To be Jack’s?”

As much as Rhys loved Jack’s voice, he had reached his limits. He let out a little displeased whine, but when that, paired with the pout on his lips, didn’t get him what he wanted, he upped up his game. “ _Please_ ,” he whimpered. “Please, just fuck me.”

“Mm, do you want me to fuck you bareback in this pool, with all those people watching?” Jack hummed, bending to suck at Rhys’ neck.

There was an undertone of seriousness in the question, and that is the only reason why Rhys granted it with an answer. “Yes, _please_ ,” he _demanded_.

“Alright,” Jack agreed with a chuckle. “But you gotta earn that first, Cupcake. Will you be good for Jack?”

Rhys nodded his head quickly, frowning in confusion when Jack pushed him away until he was standing on his own legs. He watched as the older man took off his underwear and threw it somewhere into the crowd and then beckoned him to come closer.

Jack kissed him briefly, gripping his chin to take even more control of the kiss, and then leaned in further until he was speaking directly into Rhys’ ear. “I was wondering how your lips would feel wrapped around my dick. Why don’t you show me?”

A full body shiver ran through Rhys, and he had to bite his lip to stop any undignified sounds from escaping him. He nodded and took a deep breath, mindlessly sinking to his knees, sinking under the water and closing his eyes. Jack helped him by guiding his hands to his hips and then guiding his mouth to his dick.

The sub didn’t get enough time to show off his – _mediocre, ehm, ehm_ – blowjob skills, because soon after he took the head into his mouth, he had to pull away and take a breath. He didn’t give up though, and dived right back in, taking almost half of Jack. He seemed really big like that, though Rhys wasn’t sure how much he could trust his senses underwater. Every time he resurfaced to take a breath, he became more and more dizzy, until Jack stopped him from going back down.

The next minute was a blur. Rhys didn’t know how he lost his pants and crop top, or where did they end up, and he was only vaguely aware of Jack dipping down to his chest until there were teeth biting an pulling at his nipples. Everything still seemed sharper, and the pain sent scorching hot flames into his crotch, causing him to moan out loud. Jack didn’t stop until both Rhys’ nipples were red, puffy and so sensitive he cried out at any stimulation.

The rope made appearance again, Rhys’ arms being tied behind his back wrist to elbow, elbow to wrist, and then Jack was finally pushing his dick – _and holy shit, it’s really that big_ – into his ass. The Dom kept a grip on the sub's tied up forearms and one ass cheek, keeping him open while he slowly rolled his hips into him.

It was great. It was _ecstasy_. It was everything Rhys needed right then and in the past couple years. Jack filled him up like no-one else before while keeping him up so he wouldn’t fall into the water. In this state, Rhys could drown. If Jack let go of him, he probably would, not knowing where is up or down anymore, unable to use his arms. But Jack held him still, kept him safe, and constantly murmured praise into his ear.

“You’re something _else_ , Pumpkin! Taking me so well! You’re such a good boy.” He leaned in, bit Rhys’ ear harshly. “You trust me, don’t you?” he asked. But what Rhys heard was: _‘You’re crazy. I could kill you. And yet you’re here...’_

“Shit!” the bottom blurted out, eyes crossing in pleasure.

“Ah-tu-tu, language,” Jack tutted at him, one hand moving from his arms to his throat. Rhys swore again, almost coming right then, and the grip on his throat tightened briefly before the hand moved to his hair. Jack bottomed out and pulled Rhys close, forcing him to arch his back with the grip in his hair.

“Can you take a couple more, Rhysie?” the Dom asked in a low murmur. “Tied up, fucked by the best dick you’ve ever had, at the mercy of the most handsome guy you’ve ever seen, and unable to take a breath unless I allow you to...”

A loud moan escaped the sub’s lips. He nodded, fighting to get his mouth under control to say that _yes_ , “yes, please, yes, yes, _yes_!”

“Good boy,” Jack praised, and then he was pushing his head under the water again, keeping Rhys impaled on his dick with a hand on his hip.

In a way, it wasn’t different from the previous drowning, but Rhys soon learned where is the catch. His body tensed up when underwater, clenching down on the dick in his ass, and all air left him in a rush as he cried out. Jack pulled him up immediately, laughing behind him. “You good?” he asked.

“Green!” Rhys blurted out, still coughing. “Now gimme more! _Please_ , Jack!”

This time, he was able to keep the air in his lungs longer, but as soon as Jack actually moved inside of him, giving him a small thrust, Rhys cried out again, accidentally drinking some water. All the coughing and gasping he did when resurfaced caused him to clench even tighter, and it was Jack’s turn to swear obscenely.

“Sonofa taint, feels like fucking a damn vice!” he groaned and pushed Rhys underwater again, holding him there until the bubbles coming from his mouth were sparse. When he pulled Rhys up for the last time, he wrapped his arms around his waist and started pounding into him in earnest, causing the water to slosh all around them and the sub to scream in pleasure.

Rhys was in heaven. The dizziness caused by lack of air made the pleasure intensify thousandfold. He was nearing his peak fast, crying out on every thrust. His face was wet, so he wasn’t sure whether there are tears coming from his eyes, but it felt like there should be, because everything felt so good.

He thought that his orgasm is near, that he will come any second, but it wasn’t until Jack bottomed out in a harsh thrust and whispered into his ear: “Come for Jack, Rhysie.” Then all the heat that had pooled up in his abdomen throughout the evening spilled out and Rhys _screamed_ , releasing into the water. Jack wasn’t far behind, thrusting a few more times and coming inside of him.

Rhys was floating. Not literally, fortunately, because Jack kept his protective arms around him, but with most of his body feeling light thanks to the water, and the rest being high on afterglow, it felt like the best afterglow he ever had, which was appropriate for the best orgasm that he ever had, which he was _sure_ he just had.

He felt great.

In a moment of clarity, Rhys opened his eyes, looking at the audience that apparently watched them all along. There were more people than he remembered. Most of them were making out or chatting with people around them, the atmosphere in the club changing thanks to their show, but one person was standing at the edge of the pool and downright staring at Rhys. It was the black-haired man from before, the one that tried to speak to him. Rhys didn’t like the way the man looked at him even now, and he let out a little discontent sound.

“What’s up, Pumpkin?” Jack asked, carefully easing out of him. He appeared in Rhys’ field of vision, following his gaze and smirking. “That guy giving you trouble, huh?” he asked. “I can help.”

Rhys wanted to ask how, or say that he doesn’t need help, but all that came out of his mouth was a moan as Jack suddenly kissed him, pushing him back until Rhys was once more hovering inches above the water. He wrapped his arms around the Dom not for support, simply because he wanted to touch him. When they parted several minutes later, the black-haired man was gone.

As sense finally came back to Rhys, he stepped away from Jack and looked at the water around them. The rope was partially floating not far from them, being removed from his arms at some point that he didn’t even register. His clothes were mostly on the bottom of the pool. As for the cum that undoubtedly got into the water, he just really, really hoped that Moxxi won’t cancel his membership for that, because he changed his opinion. He’s coming here again.

“We should get somewhere private,” Jack noted, smirking down at Rhys. “Nice ink, by the way. And nice dick.”

Rhys sputtered, blushing, and splashed some water at Jack for the lack of a better weapon. The older man reacted by charging at him, picking him up and tossing him over his shoulder. Some people clapped – sarcastically – when Jack walked the two of them out of the pool. Jack thankfully soon put Rhys down onto the dry floor, that quickly became slippery as water dripped down from their bodies.

“Don’t worry about your clothes; they’ll be in the lost ‘n found,” Jack instructed him when Rhys turned to object, as if he was reading his mind. He took his wrist and led him out of the room, up the stairs to a private room that he opened by punching a code in the doors. It appeared to be a VIP room, and probably was rented by him, judged by the clothes strewn on the floor.

Even though Jack seemed like the dangerous and careless type of Dom, he knew how to take care of a sub. He made Rhys drink some water and offered some snacks to him and ordered a _good_ alcoholic drink for the both of them. It was delivered to the room by the time they both took shower, and Rhys slowly sipped it, sitting in a comfy armchair clothed in some sweatpants and a t-shirt that he borrowed from Jack.

They talked about the sex at first, but later chatted about some casual stuff too. Rhys left his phone number with Jack, hoping that he will get to talk to him (and have mind-blowingly good sex with him) again. Most of all, he hoped that Jack won’t be bored, like his friends suggested, and will come to the next party too.

Little did he know that it was Jack, _the_ Handsome Jack, throwing the party, as he was the owner of the club.

**Author's Note:**

> My [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ElfWriting).
> 
> [The art](https://twitter.com/art_runandhide/status/1302901616824258560) that inspired this.
> 
> If I didn't tag something, please tell me. This really was a hell to tag. ^.^"


End file.
